


Drunks

by BananaDreamer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: All began with a Stolen Bra, Bacchus is too Sexy to be ignored, Devilish friends, F/M, Gildarts is a Good Dad, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Over protective dad, Yes I'm an alcoholic too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaDreamer/pseuds/BananaDreamer
Summary: At first, Cana was happy to have found the courage to tell Girldarts that she was his daughter. However, the amount of affection that man is now showing her starts to suffocate her. To take a break, she decides to go on a mission but finds herself to team up with the second man she did not want to see : Bacchus.





	Drunks

**Author's Note:**

> This work isn't mine. It was written by a very dear friend, now deceased because of the cystic fibrosis, who was named CandyB on the internet. Her blog had been erased by her lover, but I was able to recover this OS that she had sent me and I decided to post it. She was a very sweet girl with a pure soul who deserves to not be forgotten.

### POV Cana

##### "I took more things from the alcohol than the alcohol has taken away from me."

 

 

The Magic Games had been over for a few weeks now and the daily routine had returned at Fairy Tail. In the big hall of the guild, everyone was busy. Suddenly the entance door opened slowly; emitting a long squeak that attracted the attention of many mages. The face of a young woman appeared in the crack. 

_\- Psst ! Is Gildarts around ?_   
_\- No, why ? replied innocently Levy._

The newcomer heaved a sigh of relief and quickly walked to the counter. She sat down between Luxus and Macao, then recovered the beer mug that Mirajane had handed to her.

_\- You look tired, Cana, giggled Luxus. Is this "daddy" who put you in this state ?_   
_\- Don't joke about that, blondie. If you knew how much it's hard for me ..._   
_\- Don't exaggerate, Cana. Gildarts is adorable, says Mira with a smile._   
_\- Adorable, huh ? He follows me everywhere, tells my life to everyone, hugs me in his arms as soon as he has the opportunity ..._   
_\- It's not long ago that he discovered he was your father, he still has to get used to ..._   
_\- Mira, he yells my name in front of the fucking sunset !_

This statement was immediately followed by a violent laugh from all the mages who had heard the conversation. Macao and Luxus were crying, Wakaba nearly choked himself with his pipe and Gajeel fell from his stool in a big metal crash. But another noise slightly disturbed the cheerful and relaxed atmosphere that reigned at that time at Fairy Tail. 

_\- These bell sounds ... began Lucy._   
_\- It's Gildarts ! Howled Natsu happily. He's back !_

Cana instantly spat the sip of beer she was about to swallow. She had to hurry. She ran to the billboard, grabbed the first poster that came to her reach, threw a few pieces on the counter and fled under the laughters of her friends. It was only after reaching the station that the young mage began to relax. She glanced at the paper she had took. A rather flirtatious sum was proposed in exchange for the dismantling of a group of thieves. At least the mission seemed simple. By chance, a train was just about to leave. She went on board and found a seat in an empty wagon. A few minutes passed and the departure was given. 

_\- Is this seat taken ?_

Cana nodded without looking away from the rural landscape scrolling through the glass. However, she felt that she had already heard that voice somewhere and her curiosity won. So, she glanced at the guy who had just moved in front of her.

_\- You ?! she exclaimed._   
_\- Yo ! How're you drunkard ?_   
_\- Who of the two of us is the drunkard ?!_

The young woman from Fairy Tail wondered at this moment if a curse wasn't on her. She had managed to sow Gildarts and now she had to run in the second man she did not want to see. Bacchus, the "Drunken Hawk" of the Guild Quatro Cerberus, which was no other than the great rival of Erza in terms of power. 

_\- Don't tell me you're still sulking about this betting thing ?_   
_\- No, I'm only amazed that Gildarts hasn't killed you yet, hurled the young woman._   
_\- Ah ah Ah ! Who would have thought he'd want to avenge his beloved daughter for a stolen bra !_

Cana smiled. A smile that was quickly replaced by a grimace of exasperation when she learned that Bacchus and she had accepted the same job. However, they decided by mutual agreement to work as a team rather than to compete for the exclusivity of the reward. The mission passed without any problems. The bandits were very numerous, but the drunken fighting style of Bacchus and the new magic cards of Cana quickly put an end to the fight. Then, they both went to the client to recover the reward they were eager to share.

_\- What are you going to do now, Cana ?_   
_\- I don't know. If I go home, I risk meeting Gildarts ..._   
_\- Same ... Why don't we go shopping ?_   
_\- Are you shopping ? You ? astonished the young woman._

Bacchus ignored his last remark and Cana decided to accept. A choice she did not regret since she found a beautiful pair of sunglasses. His companion also bought glasses and a hat. When the evening fell, they went to the nearest hotel ... not without enjoying the bar. They both drank incredible amounts of alcohol, so the bartender ends up putting them out at the risk of seeing his reserves empty. Cana barely stood on his legs. Bacchus, drunk too, carried her to his room. He laid the young woman who laughed with a childish look on her bed. He was about to leave the room, reeling, when he felt a hand grabbing his wrist.

_\- Hey, wouldn't you like to ... stay ?_

The mage took a few long seconds to understand what his drunken comrade had just said. He first believed that it was the alcohol that made him say silly things. But he quickly realized it was the opposite. The young woman's gaze had completely changed. He did not know why, he felt completly weak in front of her beautiful gray eyes wet with tears. He ends up sitting on the edge of the bed. The two mages remained to look at each other for several minutes. Then, Bacchus delicately put his hand on Cana's cheek and they exchanged long kisses, beginnings of a sweet night.

 

 


End file.
